Never Again
by Hsmgirl92
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up eleven months ago when he cheated on her with Sharpay, she says she cares nothing about him, or does she? Oneshot songfic Troypay in the background.


**Hsmgirl says: well I just got a random Idea for a oneshot to Kelly Clarkson's 'never again' because I love that song so I figured that I would go ahead and make a story out of it! I hope you like it!**

Gabriella Montez's caramel colored eyes watched as hundreds of graduation caps soared through the air, but she couldn't bring herself to throw hers. She knew that this day was supposed to be happy, but it wasn't. Every day had been awful because of him. He had made her life miserable. He was Troy Bolton. And it was him and his new girlfriend that had ruined her life. Sharpay Evans to be completely exact. They were completely in love accoding to Troy. And now, him and his "true love" were getting married and had a three-month-old son. Gabriella watched the two of them gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Sharpay had the huge diamond ring that Troy had given her on her long bony finger. It glistened in when the light hit it.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green _

Gabriella remembered the exact moment Troy had told her about him and Sharpay.

Flashback eleven months ago 

Troy held Gabriella's hand tightly inside his. He looked at her lovingly as he sat down on the couch next to her. She looked into his blue orbs, which fluttered around nervously.

"Gabriella, I have something really important to tell you," Troy started off taking her other hand so that both her hands were entangled with his.

"What is it Troy?" She asked, thinking that whatever he had to tell her wasn't going to be that bad.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to say, but…" Troy paused and gulped. "Remember that time when I said I went to see my uncle in the hospital?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

"Well, I went to Sharpay and Ryan's birthday party, and I had a few drinks, and it was kind of a blur but I had sex with Sharpay and now she's pregnant," Troy finished. Gabriella pulled her hands away from Troy's quickly.

"What?" she exploded. Troy looked as if he regretted what he had just said. Gabriella got up off the couch and turned her back toward him.

"Look, I know you're mad but…"

"But what Troy? You just couldn't resist could you? What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriella turned around and screamed at him, angry tears stinging her eyes.

"Gabriella, I can't just let the whole thing fall on her shoulders, I have to be a man about this…"

"No Troy, if you were a man you would've had the will to resist her in the first place!" Gabriella yelled.

I hope when you're in bed with her you think of me 

"Gabriella, I love you it's just that I'm not going to let my baby live with anyone else but it's parents, I don't want it to go to some family that will have to tell them that their mother and father gave them up because they didn't think they could handle it," Troy fought back.

"Oh bullshit Troy! You didn't mean a word of what you said, you don't love me," Gabriella insisted.

"Gabi, I really don't want us to break up, Sharpay doesn't have to know that I'm still with you, come on baby," Troy pleaded. Gabriella scoffed.

"Oh kiss my ass Troy! Do you really think that I was going to stay with you? Dream on, because we're over, you brought this on yourself," Gabriella finished and stomped off in a huff wiping tears away from her face.

End flashback 

Now eleven months later things were still bitter. Gabriella only talked to Troy if she absolutely had to. She never talked to Sharpay or Ryan, even though he had been one of her best friends before the whole situation started. She didn't do anything theatre related because it reminded her of when her and Troy had starred in Twinkle Town, and she tried her best every day to forget about Troy. She had ripped up all the pictures of the two of them together up. And she made sure that anything that would possibly remind her of him was disposed of.

I_ would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well_

"Party at my house!" Chad yelled wrapping his arm around a rosy-cheeked Taylor. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She obviously wasn't going to go to the party, number one because Troy was going to be there, number two because parties reminded her of him in the first place. Gabriella looked up to find Taylor walking toward her.  
"Hey, are you coming to the party?" Taylor asked. Gabriella glared at Troy and Sharpay.

"No," Gabriella said solemnly.

"Come on Gabi, you've got to get over Troy, he's just some stupid guy, you can do way better, just come have some fun with me, it's been almost a year that you've been like obsessed with hating this guy. I know he betrayed you but, you have to move on," Taylor said looking at her sincerely.

"Tay, you don't understand, I _loved_ him. And I thought that he loved me too, but he just didn't have enough will power to stay away from that little bi…"

"Hey cool it, I know what you're going through," Taylor soothed.

"No, no you don't, you have no idea what he did to me, I'm never going to forget what happened, not only did he cheat on me with her, but now they have a kid and they're getting married. Now if you can tell me that the same thing happened to you, then you do understand. If not, you have no clue what I've been through in the last eleven months," Gabriella said in a huff. Taylor sighed.

"Well, maybe the marriage won't work out between them, and didn't he like give you a note or something because you wouldn't talk to him?" Taylor pondered.

"Ok, first of all, I'm pretty sure the marriage is going to work out, even if it didn't, I wouldn't date Troy Bolton again if he were the last man on earth. And second of all, yes he did give me a note, which I never decided to read," Gabriella finished.

"If you don't want him to take you back, then what is this all about Gabriella?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked around and threw her hands up.

"He broke my heart Taylor, how is that so hard to understand?"

"Well, it's just that you're so bitter about this whole thing, It gets annoying when he's the only thing you and I talk about."

"Well, you know what Taylor? It gets annoying when you ask me all these God damn questions, that's what's annoying, I'm going home, so there!" Gabriella screeched. She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she walked away from Taylor. She looked up to see Troy and Sharpay all snugly with each other.

"Yea, and his last girlfriend was a total bitch, aren't you glad you're with someone better now Troy?" She heard Sharpay tell the group around her as well as Troy.

"Most definitely, you're the only one for me baby," Troy said draping his hand over Sharpay's shoulders and kissed her deeply for a few moments. Gabriella didn't even notice that she had been standing there all that time. Sharpay pulled her lips away from Troy's and happened to look over a t Gabriella. She put one hand on her hip.

"Speak of the devil, there she is," Sharpay remarked raising her eyebrows. Gabriella felt as if she would start to cry. Troy just looked at Gabriella.

"Hey uh Gabriella, well, I hope you have a nice life," Troy said as if he couldn't think of anything else to say. Gabriella felt her eyebrows narrow.

"Yea, you too Troy have a great life with your one true love. Oh yea, I forgot. That's no longer me. Well, see you in another life," Gabriella said sarcastically and strutted off once again feeling tears sting her eyes.

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words _

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer _

_Try to make it all ok_

Later that night, Gabriella sat in the peacefulness of her room opening graduation cards from her relatives. Then she came across one from her sister.

_Hey Gabs,_

_Hope you had a fabulous time in high school! I know I did!_

_Love you,_

_Rosie_

_P.S. Look up_

Gabriella became confused and then looked up. There was Rosie standing in her doorway. Gabriella's beautiful face crinkled into a smile.

"Rosie what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise getting up to give her big sister a hug.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood so I figured I would stop by," Rosie joked.

"I'm so glad you came! You missed the graduation itself though," Gabriella pointed out.

"I am so proud of you Gabs, I knew you could do it. It seems like just yesterday you and I were out playing in that turtle sandbox that Mom got us," Rosie recalled. Gabriella smiled.

"So what do you want to do? Go shopping, go see a movie, go to dinner, what will it be?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know Rosie, I'm just not up to any of that stuff right now," Gabriella explained. Rosie sighed.

"Gabs, are you trying to tell me that you still haven't gotten over that bastard Troy yet?" Rosie asked concerned. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Why I everyone so worried about me? It was freaking eleven months ago! Maybe if everyone stopped reminding me about him, I could finally get over it. But no, everyone has to assume every time that I don't want to go somewhere or do something that it's Troy that's still bothering me! I don't care about him and Sharpay and their kid. I wanted today to be a Troyless one but everyone just can't let me forget about it! Everyone won't stop saying 'Oh Gabriella, Troy's a jerk don't worry about him,' and things like that. I'm sick of people talking about him, I'm sick of looking at him every day of my life and now I can say that I never have to see him again. I'd like to forget about him if that's ok with you!" Gabriella told her sister. Rosie got up from Gabriella's bed.

"Well, I'll just let you let off some steam for a while," Rosie said backing away.

"But one last question, and don't get mad. If you're so over Troy and you hate him and all, then why do you still have your favorite picture of you two together?" Rosie asked in the calmest way possible. Gabriella glared at the picture of her and Troy. He had his arm around her shoulder and his cheek was pressed against hers they were both smiling ear to ear. Gabriella stormed across the room and picked up the picture and threw it at the wall with all her might hearing the glass shatter and the frame crack.

"Well, it looks like I don't have it anymore!" Gabriella growled. Rosie quickly left the room.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say _

_You've simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

After Rosie left the room Gabriella rushed over to the picture that she threw. The glass was spread out in a six-inch radius and the simple black wooden frame was cracked in three places. Gabriella pulled the picture out of it and ran her fingers across it feeling tears flood her eyes to where her vision was blurred. She wiped away her tears and remembered when she decided to keep that picture. She had just broken up with Troy and threw all the other pictures of them away. Except that one, she thought it looked to happy to throw away. She knew deep down that she really missed him, even though she knew that she would never date him again even if he broke up with Sharpay and everything. She just missed him, it was like there was an empty space in her heart that wouldn't refill again no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't even sure if any other guy could refill it again.

She sat there for about ten minutes just looking at the picture until she finally hid it away in one of her drawers and disposed of the frame and the broken glass. Then she remembered the letter that he had written her so many months ago and fished it out of her nightstand. The envelope was titled:

To the love of my life, Gabriella 

_Yea right,_ Gabriella thought as she flipped the letter around in her hands. She didn't know why she hadn't thrown this away either. She started to tear open the envelope but then she stopped when someone knocked on her door.

"Gabi, it's me Rosie," The voice said. Gabriella quickly stashed the letter away to its original spot.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, no more Troy talk I promise, I really want you to come to the mall with me though, please," Rosie asked from outside the door. Gabriella sighed and opened the door. Rosie gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Please Gabi?" Rosie begged. Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms.

"Ok, let's go to the mall," Gabriella said blandly.

"YAY!!" Rosie exclaimed jumping up and down and hugged Gabriella.

"Let's go, I'll drive," The slightly taller girl decided holding her keys up and catching them back in her waiting hand. Gabriella followed close behind as they made their way out of the house.

When they arrived at the mall, the two sisters decided to grab a bite to eat, seeing as it was past dinnertime. They went to Chick fil a and got chicken sandwiches with fries. Gabriella chugged her soda and happened to look up and see the unthinkable. Troy was three tables down eating with Sharpay and their baby. Gabriella spit her soda everywhere even on her sister.

"Gabriella! What was that all about?" Rosie asked. Gabriella gasped for air as she pointed at Troy and his family. Rosie turned her head and gaped at them.

"I think I'm going to go give him and his fiancée a piece of my mind," Rosie stated getting up from her chair. Gabriella grabbed at her sister's arm but Rosie shook her off causing Gabriella to fall like a rag doll to the floor.

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when you're day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be though with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

Gabriella watched as her sister stormed over to the couple. Gabriella rocked herself up off the floor and raced after her sister.

"Excuse me, but are you Troy Bolton?" Rosie asked innocently. Troy looked confused.

"Yea, that's me," He answered.

"Good, well I've got something for you," Rosie continued. Troy looked around. Rosie smacked him on the face with all her might turning his head in the other direction. Sharpay looked at Rosie in awe.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Sharpay demanded.

"That's for breaking my sister's heart you son of a bitch," Rosie snarled. Troy covered the baby's ears quickly.

"Uh, I'd prefer if you'd not curse around my son if you don't mind," Troy said.

"I'll curse if I want to you ass hole! You broke Gabriella's heart and she's been miserable for months thanks to you," Rosie snapped. Sharpay got up quickly.

"No one talks to my fiancée like that!" Sharpay declared pushing Rosie into the table behind them.

"You little bitch!" Rosie said while returning to her feet. Gabriella suddenly ran up and made an effort to pull Rosie away from a screaming Sharpay, but no such luck. Rosie pushed her sister to the side and tugged a strand of Sharpay's light blonde hair tightly. Sharpay screamed in pain.

"Rosie let go!" Gabriella yelled trying to pull her sister off the screaming blonde. Gabriella paused for a moment only to realize that everyone in the food court was watching them. She all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach and managed to pull Rosie away from Sharpay. All three girls panted heavily. Suddenly Gabriella felt extremely nocuous. She felt her stomach erupt her dinner all over Sharpay. She screamed blue murder at the sight of Gabriella's supper all over her brand name shirt.

"I cannot believe this!" Troy said picking up the baby.

"Gabriella, I thought we've been through this, I love Sharpay now, You keep haunting me showing up like this, why can't you just get out of my life? I don't miss you, I don't love you, I'm over you, I love Sharpay and I never want to see you again, what do you not get about that? Just leave me and my family alone, for good!" Troy barked. Gabriella knew she was near tears.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here," Troy said leading Sharpay away. Gabriella turned to her sister.

"You ruined everything," She uttered. Rosie's face fell.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to give him what he deserved that's all. Is it so bad that I want you to be happy? I want you to get over Troy, I want you to forget him forever, is that so bad?" Rosie asked.

"You just made the whole situation completely unnecessary! I want to go home NOW," Gabriella demanded.

"Ok, let's go then" Rosie said.

Later that evening after they got home, Gabriella was wallowing in her room trying to forget the previous events of the evening. She looked over at her nightstand where the letter from Troy was sticking out obnoxiously. She crawled over to it and tugged it out. She finished tearing it where she started off and pulled out the paper from inside of it. She took a deep breath and began to unfold it slowly.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Well gibe me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

She took in a deep breath as she unfolded it seeing Troy's sloppy writing caress the wrinkled piece of notebook paper. She began to read the short lines of poor vocabulary that was somehow so attractive to her.

Dear Gabriella 

I know you're mad at me for what I did, because I couldn't even give this to you in person because you're so mad at me. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you, I know that I can't take back what I've done, and I know you probably won't talk to me again, I can only hope you won't throw this away and that you will read it and forgive me for what I've done. I really do love you, I always will, and I'll always remember you as my first love, and nothing can change that, I know we would have been forever if I hadn't gone and done what I did, which I regret deeply by the way. I love Sharpay now, and I just want you to be happy and forget about me, I had to do what was right, I couldn't just leave Sharpay on her own to raise the baby. I feel that if the baby is mine, then I should be a man enough to stay with Sharpay, we've decided to get married by the way, we really are in love, I promise, I know that I'm making the right choice, but I can't help thinking about you every night when I sleep next to Sharpay. I love you and miss you, I just hope that you can forgive me after this, I don't care if you never talk to me again, and I just want you to forgive me in your heart. I won't bother you anymore, and you can come to the wedding if you want to, but you probably won't want to. Anyway, I'll always remember you Gabi.

Love you forever,

Troy.

Gabriella felt the tears coming on once again. Today she thought that she was going to cry away all the tears that she had. So maybe Troy really did love her all along, but why did he say all those mean things to her earlier if he really did? There was only one thing to do find out what he meant. She took out her phone. Troy was still on her contact list and had been there ever since that night on New Years Eve that he had put it in himself. She missed that night terribly. She scrolled through her short list of contacts and found Troy's name and started to write a new text message.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say_

_You've simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

She typed slowly as she thought over what she was about to do. She looked at the message she had written.

**Troy,**

**Sry to bother u but did you really mean wat you wrote in that letter 11 months ago?**

She looked at it again and finally got up her courage to press the send button. Now all that was left to do was wait for him to reply.

A few minutes later, her phone vibrated she reached for it quickly and read the message from Troy.

**Gab, why R U doing this? U keep bothering me wen I tell you that I love Shar now.**

Gabriella sighed and opened another message. Once again her honest words filled the lines quickly and she pressed the send button for the second time remembering when they used to send texts like 'I luv U huny bun' and other sappy things. She felt the phone vibrate in her hand another time. She reached for it.

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_

Gabriella read the text message from Troy

**Well Gab, If U must know, I meant what I said in the letr, I really did luv U, but after today, I don't know if I still do.**

Gabriella gave a long sigh and prepared for what she was going to write back

**I don't 4giv U then Troy, you've been haunting my life ever since this whole thing started. Now I don't miss you or love you or care about you anymore. And I never will. Goodbye Troy, I hope you have a nice life with Sharpay, and I hope you sleep well at night knowing all the pain you caused me the past eleven months.**

**Goodbye for good**

**Gabriella**

Gabriella pressed the send button and turned the phone off for the night. For once in eleven months, she actually felt good, not sad, not depressed not missing Troy. She felt good after she sent that message.

_Does it hurt_

_T know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say_

_You've simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again._

Gabriella knew that she had finally gotten over him when she got up and got into bed for the night. But she couldn't help but wonder, had Troy felt like this too?

**Hsmgirl says: Was it completely not worth the time to put it up or was it so awesome and fabulous that you just had to add it to your favorite stories list? Let me know what you thought and drop me a review before you go! Thanks for reading! Peace out.**


End file.
